His Girl
by 19-twilight-fan-93
Summary: Bella Swan, decided to drive from New York to her hometown of Forks, Washington, to surprise her parents for Christmas. Little did she know that helping a stanger out along the way could land her in some serious trouble. Rated T. AU. OOC. E/B. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight.**

**This may turn into a one-shot. But we'll see. **

**Summary: Bella Swan decided to drive from New York to her small hometownof Forks to visit her parents for Christmas. Little did she know that helping a stanger out along the way could land her in some serious trouble. Rated T. AU. OOC. E/B.**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

Highway 101. The sight of the sign made me smile. Only another ninety-five minutes and I'll be in the arms of my family. I haven't seen my mother and father since my birthday; September 13th to be exact. They surprised me by flying to New York to celebrate my 20th birthday, so I decided to drive all the way to my little hometown of Forks to see them for Christmas.

Being months away, I knew I had lots of time, but I wanted to see them longer than a few days. I also wanted to make some memories that will last forever. Something in my gut was telling me that driving across the United States by myself was a bad idea.

The car was silence, and the highway was lonely. With my car being the only car for miles I got the weird feeling again.

Once I reached the end of the turn I spotted it; a sliver Volvo, pulled off the road. The driver – I assumed- was currently standing by the hood, shaking his head and running his hands through his hair.

I guess my car was a little loud because his head snapped up suddenly and he came running towards me, his arms waving wildly. I debated if I should keep driving and ignore him, or stop and see what the problem was. I decided on the latter.

Slowing my car, I rolled down the passenger window. When I reached him I leaned over to get a better look. The site of him was breathtaking. He had shocking green eyes, messy bronze hair, and a body of a model. Hell, he could be a model! Clearing my throat -and my head- I smiled. "Is there anything I could help you with, sir?"

"My car broke down. I know nothing about cars. Do you have a cell phone I could use to call my brother?" He sounded out of breathe and his voice was all panic when he spoke.

I was about to reply when he interrupted me, "There's another car coming, maybe you should pull off?"

I glance in my mirror to see two blinding headlights coming towards me. I quickly nodded and he stepped away.

With my car pulled off, I waited for the stranger again. Several minutes later he arrived.

"I'm sorry to be bugging you like this. But it's my friend's birthday and I was headed to his house for the weekend. I usually take a different root, but I was in a hurry. And I thought, maybe this way would be faster. Boy was I wrong..." He trailed off. Looking at me knowingly.

I nodded. "Where are you going?" His response shocked me.

"Forks." My eyes widened. "Is that a bad thing..?" He observed my reaction.

"No, no. No, I just..my family lives in Forks. I was visiting them for Christmas." He nodded.

"That's a nice surprise. I'm sure they'll like that." He smiled at me, and I returned it.

"So...that cell phone you wanted?" I motioned to the cell phone in my hand. He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and accepted it.

"One minute," He nodded and walked away. But my eyes never left him; unless he looked towards me.

Several minutes passed and I thought he was never going to get off the phone. I should have ignored him. Just pretended I didn't see him and drive to my parent's house. But no, I'm the sucker with the soft heart.

That's when I heard it. The mysterious stranger was yelling at someone at the other end of the phone. "What do you mean you're _busy_? How many times have I helped you? I'm sure you can give up 2 hours of your life and come pick your _brother_ up?" There was a pause. "I don't care how hot she is, come pick me up." Another pause. "Thanks for nothing bro." He shut the phone with more force than necessary and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He walked back towards me and suddenly my nails became interesting.

He cleared his throat when I didn't look up. When I did he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I took so long. My brother is too busy with his life to help me out. I guess I better get back to my car. Maybe with some luck I can get my car started. Thanks for your cell phone." He began to back up. "Bye."

I felt horrible. Absolutely horrible. Here I am with a working car, and a stranger is stuck on a highway with no cell phone for god knows how long.

I quickly got out of my car. "Wait!" I shouted.

He turned around. An eyebrow raised. "Yeah?" He asked, slightly shocked.

"You-you said you were going to Forks right?" He nodded so I continued, "that's where I'm going right now. My parents always said never talk to strangers. But I can't leave you here alone, especially when it's getting dark." My voice, what started strong, ended in a whisper.

His frown turned into a smile the second the words left my mouth. "I don't want to be a burden or anything but if you don't mind, I would love the generosity." I nodded and smiled. Then motioned for him to get in the car.

"I have to lock my doors. One moment." He walked towards his car, reached inside to slip something in his coat pocket, then walked back towards my car.

"Ready?" I asked him. He nodded, then focused on the nothingness in front of us. I took the silence and pulled out from my spot and back on the highway.

Exactly one hour passed and neither of us spoke. It was throughout the silence that I realized I didn't know his name. Maybe it was a good thing that I didn't get too attached. I'm going to drop him off, and never see him again. Apparently he didn't think so.

He broke the silence, "I'm sorry, I didn't even ask your name. I didn't even tell you mine." he was nervously playing with the end of his shirt.

"My name's Bella. It's fine." I concentrated on the road ahead of me.

"That's a nice name," he paused, "If I tell you my name..I would have to kill you." I was confused for a second, until something cold touched my side. I tried not to panic. All nervousness gone from his voice he spoke again. "I really wish I didn't have to do this, but it's too late to turn back now.

"There's a gas station up ahead. You are going to pull in there and we'll get out to fill up your tank. You will not speak to anyone and if you make even a whimper I won't hesitate to shoot you. I'm sure your friends would do just fine in your place." He smirked and kept the gun at my side. I tried my best not to panic. I wouldn't give him another reason to shoot me.

True to his word, we arrived at a gas station only five short minutes later. I quickly turned the car off and remained still. When he pushed the gun into my side, I stepped out of the car. Quickly making my way towards the gas pumps, I began to fill my car with gas. His eyes never left me as he dialed a number on a phone I didn't recognized.

_'So he did have his phone. He must have been planning it all alone. I knew it! I should have asked someone to come with me. Too late now.' _

I sighed when my car stopped drinking the gas. I was hoping I could stand out here longer. Maybe a big, strong man would walk by and beat up my kidnapper, sending him to jail forever and ever. _'Yeah right! That only happens in movies.' _

All too soon I felt the gun at my side again. "Time to pay for the gas." He whispered into my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

We walked towards the gas station. No one was around. The place was deserted.

A bell rang through the empty shop as we both entered. With the gun never moving, my kidnapper led me down a long hallway. At the end of it, there was a very old looking door with _'Ladies'_ written on it.

I chanced to look at my kidnapper, who sighed before opening the door and pushing me through. If the sink wasn't so close to the door, I would have fallen flat on my face.

"Five minutes." Then he shut the door.

Five minutes. Not much I could do really. After emptying my bladder, and attempting to fix my make-up, I decided I would look around a bit. I knew escaping would be pointless, but a girl could try. Toilet, sink, paper towels, wall, window, another wall. Wait. Window?

My head snapped back towards the window. A smile formed on my face. This could be my chance. Just to the bottom left of the window was the toilet. If I could reach the window then maybe I could climb out and run for help. Someone has to live around here, right?

I carefully stepped on the toilet seat, careful not to slip in, and then placed myself on the toilet box cover. Slowly my arms reached towards the window. Pushing with little effort, the window sprang open. Sighing with relief, I quickly looked towards the closed door before grabbing onto the ledge and pulling myself towards freedom.

Many silent movements and glances towards the door later, I was hanging from the bathroom window. The drop was higher than I thought. But directly under the window was a bush. If I could land on said bush, I wouldn't hurt myself as much.

So I let go, shut my eyes tightly, and braced myself for the fall that never came.

Did I dare open my eyes? I took that challenge and gasped at the arms I fell into.

My kidnapper.

He sighed, and placed me on my feet. Before I could react, a hand tightly gripped my upper arm.

"Let me go!" I screamed and trashed. He placed a rag over my mouth containing a smell smelling substance. Before I could stop myself, my world slowly slipped away.

* * *

**Review? :) More coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. :)**

**A/N:WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BETA'D! That is all. If my beta picks me out on any major changes, then I will be reposting. Sorry for the second notification :(**

**Warning: Violence, not a lot, or detailed, but some might not want to read it!**

**Should be updating weekly, but not sure about next weekend. Not a lot of time!**

**_

* * *

_**

Previously...

**Many silent movements and glances towards the door later, I was hanging from the bathroom window. The drop was higher than I thought. But directly under the window was a bush. If I could land on said bush, I wouldn't hurt myself as much.**

**So I let go, shut my eyes tightly, and braced myself for the fall that never came.**

**Did I dare open my eyes? I took that challenge and gasped at the arms I fell into.**

**My kidnapper.**

**He sighed, and placed me on my feet. Before I could react, a hand tightly gripped my upper arm.**

**"Let me go!" I screamed and trashed. He placed a rag over my mouth containing a smell smelling substance. Before I could stop myself, my world slowly slipped away.**

_I was running. Black surrounded me so where I was, I didn't know._

_That's when I heard the voice. _

"_Isabella..." He called. "Isabella, come out, come out, where ever you are!" His voice mocking me. _

"_No." I screamed. _

_Suddenly he stood in front of me, a smirk on his face. "You'll never get away Isabella. You'll never get away..." As quick as he appeared; he disappeared. _

_Light shone in my face as I ran towards it. The faster I ran, the further it would go. _

"_No," I sobbed, "come back." The light didn't listen. All to soon, it faded completely. _

"Isabella." _His voice called again. _"Isabella, wake up." _Wake up? I'm awake. _

"She won't wake Jasper." _His voice sounded distance. _

"Let me try." _I didn't recognize his voice. _"Isabella," _I felt his voice close to my face. His breath very close. Too close. _"Isabella, wake up right now." _A hand made contact with my face. _

"Jasper, what are-"

"-Trust me." _The new voice interrupted._

_Extra weight was suddenly on my legs. _"Isabella, if you don't wake up right now, you're going to regret it." _'Jasper's' voice hissed in my ear. What was going on? _

_I tried to open my eyes, and when I did, they were blinded by the light. _

'_What happened?' _I opened my eyes again, slower this time. My hands were pinned above my head, gripped by the blonde man's hand who was now hovering over me.

As I turned my head, I took in my surroundings. We were still in my car, but the driver seat was empty. The seat I was currently in was also reclined, giving the man above me the advantage.

My survival instincts kicked in. I did the one thing my dad told me to do in a situation like this; _' Make contact to the one place males treasure the most. And then run!' _

So I did just that. My knees came up and make contact with his groin, and he let go of my hands, falling over to the drivers seat in pain.

I quickly went to open the car door, but seeing it open, I took the chance to escape and I ran.

I didn't get very far when two muscular arms grasped me from behind.

I kicked and I trashed about, but only received a chuckle. The only thing I did hurt was my feet from hitting his stone-like ankles.

I was about to scream when a hand came over my mouth, and a new voice whispered in my ear, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." My body went limp in defeat. One person, I could handle, but three people, I didn't stand a chance.

"Where's your girl?" My kidnappers voice asked. He appeared from nowhere and stood in front of me. The blonde stepped out of the car and walked towards me, a scowl placed on his face. He was angry!

"You little bitch." He sneered. "Edward, if you don't teach her a lesson, I will!"

"Calm down man, what would you do if you were in her position. I think I would fight if I awoke with a stranger hovering above me." My kidnapper, or 'Edward', raised an eyebrow at the blonde guy.

"Whatever. Just tie her up so we can get going. Make sure you blindfold her too. If she touches me again she _will_ be sorry." He hissed out the last part, then turned and began to walk towards a new car I didn't notice was there before.

I looked around and found that we were in the middle of the woods on a dirt road. There was two cars behind my car. I suddenly heard a ear piercing scream. I quickly looked towards the source of the sound, only to find out it was coming from one of the cars.

The car the blonde man was walking towards to be exact. He hit the trunk twice and the screaming instantly stopped.

He walked to the driver side, opened the door and got it, slamming it behind him.

"Ed-dude, are you going to tie her up so we can go. You know we have to be..." he paused "..._somewhere_ soon."

"Here." Edward threw some rope at the man who was currently holding me around the waist, pinning my arms against my side. "I have to go speak to him for a minute." He nodded his head towards the blonde's car. He gave me a serious look before walking away.

"Okay little girl, if I remove my arms, promise not to move?" He asked. His voice wasn't scary at all.

Not being able to find my voice, I nodded.

Slowly, as if he was testing me, he removed his arms. When they were completely gone, I whipped around and connected my knee with his groin.

"You little..." He hissed while trying not to fall.

I held in a giggle. At least I know one of their weaknesses.

That's when reality hit me, and I took off running. This time, I actually got somewhere. I ignored the tree branches that gripped my arms and legs. I just kept running, surprisingly not tripping once.

I ran...

And I ran...

And I ran...

And I ran.

Eventually my lungs were on fire and my legs felt like jell-o. I knew I had pushed myself over my limit, but I didn't really care.

I slowed down to a jog, then to a walk, and then to a complete stop. Leaning against a tree I wiled myself to slow my ragged breathing. They would find me easy enough when I panting hard like I am now.

Sometime later I felt my body sinking to the ground, my back scraping against the roughness of the tree bark, closing my eyes shut as I reached the ground. But I didn't care.

I should've care, because seconds later I heard hushed voices.

"How in the name of god did a tiny girl bring you to your knees?" Someone hissed, it sounded familiar.

Another voice answered, "She kneed me in the jewels man. And that hurts like a bitch. But you wouldn't know because little Eddie was nice to the girl he had to _kidnap_!"

My breathing stopped. I was dead silent. Even the tiniest move would get me caught right now. Tears filled my eyes and I willed myself not to cry. _'I can believe I was so stupid!'_ I though bitterly, _'I helped someone kidnap me, and I didn't even know it. I should've never helped him. I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _

"Stop," the first voice spoke, "listen."

Dead silence. The only sounds that could be heard was a bird's chirp, or the occasional squirrel.

I didn't know how long the forest was silent, but when I felt someone's cool breathe on my neck, my eyes shot open in surprise.

"Did you really think you could run away little girl?" It was the same guy who had trusted me to stay in one spot. _'Stupid move buddy.' _

He chuckled darkly, "You're lucky I was in a good move before you're little knee hit. But when you ran, my mood went south. I suggest you listen the next time I tell you to remain still, or let's just not get on my nerves anymore, okay?" My vision went black as something was tightly tied around my eyes. Panicking, I tried to move my hands; but I couldn't. Someone had tied me up in my frozen state.

When a piece of cloth was placed securely in my mouth, someone lifted me from the damp forest floor and swung me over their shoulders.

I tried unsuccessfully to escaped from their grip.

Sometime later they talked again. My breathing became even over time, and I pretended to fall asleep.

"You need to be careful with her." the person holding we whispered while he walked to an unknown destination.

The person next to him scoffed. "What's the worst that can happen? Besides, that place is guarded, you know there's no way to escape."

"Yeah," the first voice replied. "I just wish we didn't have to met the girls this way. Rose seems-"

"-Rose? You have a nickname for her now?" The second voice interrupted.

"really nice." He finished, unfazed by the other person's interruption.

"There's nothing we can do about it. You know why we had to kidnap them. It was either pick our girls, or have them picked for us Em."

'_So the person carrying me was Em.' _

"I know Ed, but why couldn't we have met them on the street somewhere? Why did we _have_ to kidnap them. They would have come to us eventually." Em said quietly. He voice filled with pain.

'_Em is the big guy, Jasper is the one that woke me, and Edward is the one walking next to us and their all brothers.' _I quickly stored the information away incase I ever escaped. The police would need names and descriptions, and I got their names.

"I agree, but there's not much we can do." Edward whispered.

They were both silent for the rest of the walk.

**~*-*~ HG~*-*~**

Sometime later I woke with a start as I was placed on my feet. No voices could be heard so I stayed quiet.

I heard a click, then someone picked me up bridal style, and quickly placed me on something hard. Something slammed shut above me, causing me to jump in surprise.

When a engine roared to life, I knew then that I was in the trunk of a car.

Darkness surrounded me once more.

**~*-*~ HG~*-*~**

When I woke once more, I sat up quickly, only to hit my head on something hard half way up and quickly fall back down on the hard surface underneath me. I groaned in pain as I brought one hand towards my aching head. I was shock to find my other hand following my first.

Then it hit me, the kidnaping, the escapes, the men.

Sobs wrecked through my body and my breathing came out in short pants through my nose. I was going to hyperventilate and pass out again. I just knew it!

Abruptly the car stopped and the engine was silent. This is it, this is the place where I am going to die. I'll never see my friends again. I'll never see my mom or dad again.

Sobs took over my body once more, but this time I didn't get a chance to fall into the inviting darkness.

Light shone at my eyes, making them shut together tightly, and hands pulled me out of my safe zone.

"Dude she's gonna pass out. Calm her down!" Someone stated.

"Thanks Emmett," The person holding me in his arms stated, "I didn't know that"

"No problem dude, anytime." Em chuckled and his footsteps, along with another pair, faded as they walked away.

"Let go of me!" a high voice screamed, "Let go of me right now!"

"Emmett had to pick the calm one." A voice was closer than I thought. It wasn't Edward, and it wasn't Em, so it had to be Jasper.

"How long has she been..." Edward trailed off, looking for the right word, "kicking." He laughed.

"Ow!" The high voice whimpered, but stayed silent.

"Ever since I laid a hand on her. At least yours don't scream non-stop. I used a roll of duct tape, and she would peel it off every time." Edward laughed again. It was a care-free laugh. Like he was talking with an old friend from high school and didn't have a girl he kidnaped in his arms.

"Come on, let's take them in." Edward said. My bottom lip trembled as I willed myself not to cry anymore. This is my life, and I just have to accept it.

**~*-*~ HG~*-*~**

We walked up stairs and down stairs and finally we stopped. Someone knocked twice and seconds later, warm air hit my face and body. Someone must have opened a door to a house or a building.

"Good evening Masters." A sweet voice spoke. "Master Emmett has requested dinner at 6. I am to report back to him in 5 minutes, will you be attending?" Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke. Why is she calling them 'Master'? If they think I will roll over and kiss their feet then they have another thing coming!

"Yes Jessica, we will be attending. I'll go talk to Emmett. You are to go find Sarah, get these girls cleaned and then bring them to our rooms." _he talks like I'm not even here. 'Go get these girls cleaned.' Sure, do you want me to roll over and play dead too?_ "You are then to report to the kitchen." Edward's voice was demanding.

"Y-yes Master Edward." The cloth fell from my mouth, the blindfold was removed from my eyes and my hands were free of rope. I never had a chance to take in my surroundings because as soon as I was free, a small brown hair girl grabbed my arm and pulled me away. On the other side of her was a pixie-like girl with long black hair. She looked really beautiful.

"Come on girls, hurry, hurry." Jessica whispered when we rounded the corner out of hearing from the two men.

"Jessica, what is this place?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"Oh honey, now is not the time for questions, you must get freshened up and to Master Edward's room." She walked faster, dragging us along with her. "Quickly. We don't have much time." Not wanting her to get into trouble, I picked up my pace. The pixie read my mind because she walked faster also.

As we were walking I notice other girls running about. They were wearing tattered white dresses and had their hair in a tight bun. The hallway had lots of pictures hanging on the walls, and a few girls were busy dusting the pictures.

Suddenly, I hit a wall. At least I thought it was a wall. Turns out, it was a man. I looked at Jessica who was now knelt on the cold hardwood floor with her head bowed. The little pixie looked at me in shock and then back towards the man standing in front of us.

"Jessica." He roared.

Jessica quickly jumped to her feet. "Yes Master Carlisle?" She questioned.

"Who are these two girls?" He looked at me and the little pixie, who was now shaking in fear.

"Your son's wives master Carlisle." _'Wives? I'm going to be married to a man that kidnaped me?' _He looked both of us up and down. I followed his eyes the whole time.

At least now I know where Edward get his looks from.

The man standing in front of me had striking blue eyes, and short blonde hair. He should be on the cover of a model magazine.

"Very well then. Make sure they are showered and locked in the rooms. We wouldn't want them escaping. You are dismissed Jessica." She muttered a quick 'thank-you' and pushed us along.

**~*-*~ HG~*-*~**

We didn't have to walk much further before we arrived at a door. Jessica opened it quickly. It was a room identical to a public shower. With only a metal wall to separate each shower.

She pushed us both into a different stall, but still side by side, and handed us each a bar of soap, a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, a face cloth, towel and a fuzzy white robe.

The water came on, startling me and wetting my hair and clothes.

I quickly removed my drenched clothes, and let the cool water run over my hair and body. I ignored the shuffling of feet - which I was 100 percent belong to a pacing Jessica - and enjoyed the cleanness of the water.

Someone cleared their throat, and I quickly washed my hair, and lathered my body in soap, then relaxed slightly as the water cascaded over my body, washing all the dirt and fears away.

All too soon the water was shut off and I was left shivering. I grabbed my towel, and dried my body before wrapping it on my head. I grabbed the robe and tied it around me. Paying extra attention to the little bit of skin that was showing. Thankfully it was only my legs and a small bit of my neck.

The pixie walked out of the stall - if you can call it that - the same time I did, looking exactly like me. For the first time since I got here, I giggled. And so did she.

"Hi," she whispered, "I'm Alice."

"Hi Alice," I whispered back, "I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella." She nodded, and offered her hand to me. I gladly accepted it, and that's how we walked out the door.

Jessica was pacing back and forth the door when we opened it. As soon as she saw us she smiled, but the smiled faded quickly when she noticed our interlocked hands.

"Come on girls." She said, her voice softer than before.

Another girl with short blonde hair was standing next to her. She grabbed Alice's arm, and Jessica grabbed mine.

I looked at Alice, who was panicking also, and my grip tighten, as did hers. Eventually the girls got sick of watching us, and pulled us apart.

I frowned as I watched Alice get dragged the opposite way I was being dragged.

I just made a friend in this awful place, and she gets ripped away from me.

We came to a stop outside a large oak door. Jessica knocked twice and the door sung open.

There standing in nothing but jeans was Edward. He smirked when I didn't follow Jessica's example and bow my head.

"Thank you Jessica. You are dismissed." She mumbled a 'thank you master' and was out of sight instantly.

Just as I went to follow her, someone gripped my arm and pulled me into the room.

I was about to scream when a strong hand pressed over my mouth and Edward -who was standing in front of me- raised an eyebrow, testing me.

I stayed silent.

The towel was forcefully ripped from my hair, taking a few dozen pieces with it. I cried out in pain and Edward chuckled darkly.

He threw me on an oversized bed, but before I could roll off and make a run for it, he was next to me.

He sighed, "You know, I was hoping you wouldn't run, that way I wouldn't have to tie you up. But since you can't be trusted yet, I guess I have no other choice."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled be off the bed, forcefully throwing me on the floor. He then dragged me towards the corner of the room, and placed me on something soft. Looking down, I noticed it was an oversized dog bed.

He pulled my ankle towards the wall where he placed a shackle on it. _'Since when are shackles used in this day in age?' _

He smiled sweetly at me. "I'll be back after supper. Don't run away." He winked at me then left. Locking the door behind him.

**~*-*~ HG~*-*~**

I cried for hours. The room was pitch black, and I couldn't see anything even if I tried.

When the door did open again, I didn't move. A small light was turned on somewhere in the room, and items of clothing were thrown at me.

Someone -maybe Edward- unlocked my ankle but hovered over me as I got dressed.

Thankfully I was given bra and panties, with a forest green pajama set. I turned around as I got dressed, not making a sound.

He grabbed my arm forcing me to my feet and threw me in another room connecting to his bedroom.

I was about to cry and scream when I notice it was just a bathroom.

I quickly used and washed my hands. Slowly I opened the bathroom door and came face-to-face with a shocked Edward.

He took in my appearance then pointed towards the bed. I looked at him wide eye and shook my head.

He can take me away from my family, chain me to the wall, but I will _not_ lose the one thing that is _mine._

"Bed Isabella." His voice was demanding like before when he spoke to Jessica. Not wanting to anger him, I walked around him and made my way to the doggie bed in the corner where I originally was.

He looked like he was going to explode, his hands turned into fist at his sides and his face -as much as I could make out in the small amount of light- was turning red. I backed into the corner and closed my eyes. _'I just want to go to sleep, and wake up in _my_ bed. At _my_ house. With _my _parent.' _

My eyes shot open when the door closed, but finding no fuming Edward, I lid down in my make-shift bed, and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

**~*-*~ HG~*-*~**

_I was in the middle of a forest. Trees surrounded me whenever I took a step. There was no escape. _

_A shadow ran in front of me. _

_I whipped my head towards it. _

_Then it was behind me. Again, I whipped around. _

_I felt heat behind me, and slowly turning around I saw _his_ face looking at me. _

_Behind he was my mother and father. _

"_Bella sweetie," my mother spoke, "listen to Edward, he will keep you safe. Do this for me, for us. Please." She begged. _

"_Bells, my little girl, don't fight him, listen to him and obey him. You love him, remember?" Dad looked at me with a confused expression. _

_I shook my head, what was my parents talking about?_

"_I don't love him daddy. What are you talking about?" I was confused, I don't love Edward. He kidnaped me and took me away from my parents. And now they are telling me that I _love_ him. _

_I shook my head as Edward stepped closer. Closing my eyes shut I slowly stepped away from my parents, and Edward, willing this nightmare to stop. _

_Someone's hand gripped my wrist making my eyes open in surprise. We were no longer in a forest, but in a church. I looked down at my clothing; I was in a wedding dress. Edward was in a tux. Em and Jasper were standing behind Edward with a smile on their perfect faces, and behind me was Alice, and a blonde girl. They too were smiling brightly. _

"_...I do..." I heard Edward whisper as my gaze fell back on him. _

_He placed a ring on my finger, I tried to move my hand but I couldn't. _

_Silence filled the church. _

"_Isabella," a man spoke, "it's your turn." I looked towards the voice to find the man Jessica had called 'Master Carlisle' earlier today. _

_I looked at him, then Edward. He had a worried expression on his face. And a slight frown on his lips. _

_Slowly I took a breath. Mustering up all my courage I had, I whispered back, "I..."_

"Miss Isabella." a high pitched voice said.

_The words would not come out, so I tried it again, taking a deep breathe, "I..."_

"Master Edward!" The same voice from before sounded surprised.

"Jessica." Edward replied. "I thought I gave you instructions to get her presentable. She is still asleep."

"I-I'm sorry Master Edward, s-she kept s-s-screaming a-at m-me and w-w-wouldn't w-wake up. I'm s-sorry s-sir." She stuttered. Her voice full of fear.

Realizing I was no longer in my dream, I willed myself to stay quiet and motionless.

"You're dismissed Jessica." and feet hurried out of the room.

"Isabella, I know you're awake." He whispered in my ear. I shivered in response causing him to chuckle. "See, I knew it." The blanket that had been place on me sometime in the night was ripped from my body. "GET UP!" he suddenly barked and I quickly scrambled to my feet.

I watched him eye me and I tried to maintain my balance.

**"Now," he started, "you are going to shower, get dress in the clothes _I _will place on the bed for you, and then you will sit patiently on the bed for me. I will be back in 30 minutes."**

I didn't move, I didn't make a sound, I didn't _blink_. His mood swings were giving me whiplash, and honestly, I was getting sick of it.

'_Maybe I can find Alice and we can escape together. Surely we are not far from the highway. Forks could be around the corner for all I know. Hell, we could be IN Forks.' _

"29 minutes Isabella, you're wasting my time." I quickly moved towards the bathroom, shutting and locking the door once I was safely inside.

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard his footsteps leave the room.

'_Now,'_ I mused, _'to find a window, or door, and escape this place.'_

Let's just hope Edward has bad timing.

* * *

**Review?**

**Reviews get a sneak peek :)**

**Give me some ideas, darkward or sweetward? **

**Ideas givers gets two chapter sneak peek :):)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Okay so here's the deal, it seems when I'm studying is when I get my best story ideas. I know I said this story was suppose to be on Hiatus, but I got an idea and my fingers just started to type. **

**It's not beta'd and I didn't really have a chance to look it over (because I have finals in two days) but I hope it's worth the wait and there's no too many mistakes! **

**If there's a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm very sorry. **

**It's short, but hopefully it'll do until December 15th when I'm done my finals :) Excited to hear your thoughts! **

* * *

My eyes quickly scanned the entire bathroom, but there was nothing here that caught my eye that I could use to help me escape. The bathroom was empty besides for the sink, toilet and shower. My hope was slowly fading of ever escaping this place.

Remembering Edward's words at that moment I quickly got undressed and stepped into the shower, relaxing slightly as the warm water sprayed over me. Images of my family danced behind my eyelids, and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I may never see my friends or family again, all because that…that _monster_, stole me away from my less than perfect life.

I jumped slightly when I heard a loud knock on the door. I quickly turned off the water and wrapped the bathrobe around me. Slowly opening the door, I found Edward staring back at me as he stood in front of the door.

"When I give you an order I expect you to follow it." He said in an eerily calm voice. His face looked like he was ready to burst, but his voice was a different story.

"I don't take orders from you." There was no way I was going to take orders from this _monster. _

"That will change soon; _very soon_." He stared at me for what seemed like forever before he spoke again, "My father wants to meet my bride-to-be, so I suggest you get dress and eat. You get two meals a day, and you have already missed one." His words stunned me as I watched him walk out the door.

I didn't know when he would be back so I wasted no time getting dressed. Unfortunately the clothes he had laid out on the bed consisted of only a small blue dress. Sighing, I still pulled it over my body. It hugged my curves perfectly and went just below my knees; I guess it wasn't too bad.

I noticed on the desk there was a plate with some cheese, crackers and a tall glass of water. I quickly grabbed the plate and glass and took a seat on the bed, not caring if I got crumbs on the sheets.

I was just finishing the glass of water when the door opened again. Edward stopped in the doorway when he saw me sitting on the middle of the bed with crumbs scattered around me; yeah, I may have intentionally made a mess in the end.

It sounded like he growled, but I couldn't be sure, as he moved towards the bed.

"What is this? Why is there a mess on the bed?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

I shrugged and lid back on the bed in the sea of pillows. "I guess I'm a messy eater?"

"Clean this mess Isabella. From now on, you will be sitting at the table with my family during your meals." He crossed his arms, but I didn't move from my spot.

"No thanks, I'll just stay here." I smiled and turned away from him. Before I knew what was happening, he had me pinned against the bed by my throat. One hand was squeezing my throat and the other had my hands trapped above my head. He was straddling my waist, so as much as I struggled it was pointless. My air supply was slowly being cut off and I struggled to speak.

"You will obey me Isabella. This little rebel streak you have going will end now. Trust me when I say I have not time for brats. When I ask you to do something; you'll do it quickly and without hesitation, if you don't then there will be consequences." He released his hold on my throat and when he did, I found myself quickly sucking in all the air I could.

He watched me closely as I regained my breath back, "You _bastard_." I hissed.

I gasped in shock when his hand connected with my cheek. "I warned you." He hauled me from the bed in one swift motion and quickly pulled my hands behind my back, gripping them tightly in his hands.

He pushed me towards the door and down a hallway. "Where are you taking me?"

He continued walking, never stopping until we got to a large metal door at the bottom of some stairs. "Somewhere that will hopefully break your spirit. Maybe a week in confinement will help you lose that attitude of yours." He opened the door revealing a small black room. He flipped a switch causing a dim light to turn on in the middle of the room. He had to drag me the rest of the way as I was currently frozen and my body wouldn't respond.

After placing me on a mattress in the corner, he quickly locked the cuffs around my wrists and ankles then pulled them apart so I was spread in an 'X' position. Without another look he left the room, turning off the light behind him. I was trapped in this tiny room, in the dark, while chained to the floor. My only hope was that he would return soon.

**~*-*~HG~*-*~**

I whimpered again as I tried to move in a position where my bladder wouldn't protest. I was close to wetting myself if someone didn't come and release me soon, and that's the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't know how long ago it was that I was locked in this room since I had no way of keeping track of time.

It is bad enough Edward had to lock me in this tiny room with no food or water, but to deprive me of a bathroom, that's just wrong. If he's trying to break my spirit, he's slowly succeeding.

What felt like hours later, I couldn't take it anymore, my bladder was ready to explode.

I started to cry out, hoping to get someone's attention, "Hello? Can anyone head me? Help me, please! Anyone?" Nothing. I waited and waited, but no one came.

I sobbed loudly as I let my bladder release itself. The room smelt like piss, and I gagged slightly.

It was only then did I let myself cry; if wanted to break me, he did it.

**~*-*~HG~*-*~**

I felt myself going in and out of consciousness as the hours passed. I didn't even hear someone enter the room until they picked me up by my arms and moved me to somewhere else in the room. I gasped in surprise when I felt cold water hitting my body. My arms were shackled above my head and my toes barely brushed the floor.

"Stop, please, stop." I managed to get out; my throat felt like sandpaper.

The water stopped soon after, but that didn't stop my shivering. Someone wrapped what felt like a blanket around me and after unlocking my hands, I was scooped up into someone's arms. I let my eyes close on their own accord as my rescuer carried me out of the tiny smelly room.

I heard voices as someone placed me on something soft.

"Oh my, what did you do to the poor girl?" a motherly voice asked.

"I taught her a lesson mom, nothing for you to be concerned about." I would know that voice anywhere; Edward.

"Edward, this is not how you treat someone, especially a woman. I raised you better than this." I heard a door close.

"Oh Isabella, wake up." A hand was repeatedly slapping my face as I opened my eyes. "Good, you're awake."

I looked around and noticed I was in Edward's room again, but this time I was on my dog bed in the corner, instead of Edward's.

My wrist was once again shackled to the wall and I watched curiously as Edward paced back and forth at the foot of the bed. When he stopped suddenly, I quickly lowered my eyes before he had a chance to hurt me once again.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I know you are. You are going to be my good girl now, right?" He asked, stalking towards me as if hunting his prey.

I nodded, unable to find words.

As he reached me, he knelt down to my level and gripped my chin in his hand. "The sooner you obey and respect me, the sooner you will get more privileges. If I remove the cuff, will you stay there like a good girl I know you can be?"

His grip on my chin tightens as I tried to nod, "Yes." I whimper.

"Good; don't make me regret giving you this freedom." He studied me for a few more minutes before producing to unlock the cuff on my wrist. I didn't move a muscle as he walked to the other side of the room and opened a door. He entered only to return several minutes later with a dress in hand.

He placed it on the bed before locking his gaze with mine, "Come get dressed, you're meeting my parents tonight."

I nodded and on shaky legs, stood up with the blanket wrapped tightly around me to conceal some of my remaining dignity; which was getting smaller by the minute.

When I reached the foot of the bed, Edward held out his hand. I was confused, did he want my hand?

"The blanket Isabella; give me the blanket and put on the dress." He raised an eyebrow and looked at me expectantly, as if I would disobey his orders.

I turned my body so my back was facing him and quickly reached for the dress as I dropped the blanket. I closed my eyes as I pulled the dress over my head. Like the one I had on before, it was a strapless royal blue dress that fell just below my knee.

Feeling his gaze on me I turned around to find his eyes running up and down my body. Instantly, I felt my arms move on their own accord and rose to cover up from Edward wandering eyes. They didn't get far though, as Edward's hands shot out to grab them, returning to back to my sides.

"Never, ever cover up from me. Got it?" I nodded numbly, willing the tears to stay away. He nodded, accepting my answer, "good, it's time for dinner, let's go." He grabbed my hand and interlocked his fingers with mine. I tried to pull my hand away, but when he glared at me, I instantly stopped.

We walked down the hallway and down a set of stairs until we reached a very large dining room. People, mostly girls, were bustling around everywhere. I heard a twinkling laugh and whipped around –as much as I could with Edward's grip on my hand- to see Alice laughing as she walked into the room with the blonde I remembered as 'Jasper' close by her side. _How can she be so…so comfortable with the people who kidnapped us?_

When she saw me she ran towards me and wrapped her tiny arms around me, "Oh Bella, I thought I would never see you again."

Jasper walked towards us with a smirk on his face. He was looking straight at me and I couldn't help the shiver that went through my body as I looked away.

"Hi Alice." I whispered at the little pixie released me from her death grip.

"Why do you look so sad? What happened?" I looked towards Edward who let go of my hand and motioned towards the chairs at the dining table in the middle of the room. Alice and I quickly took a seat together while watching Edward and Jasper walked to the far side of the room, as if they were giving us some privacy.

"Why are you so happy Alice? Jasper kidnapped you; you shouldn't be this comfortable with him." Alice turned to face me, taking my hands in hers.

"Why not Bella, he hasn't done anything bad to me. Jasper gives me everything I ask for; I've been spoiled with food and clothes and so many more things. Bella, he has given me so much freedom, and he's starting to earn my heart." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Alice, this man kidnapped you! How can you love him?"

"I don't know Bella, but it's almost as though we were meant to be together." Alice sighed, getting a faraway look in her eye and a loving smile on her face.

"Edward has done nothing but make me hate him. There is no way I will love that man after the things he put me through." Alice wrapped her tiny arms around me as Edward and Jasper returned to the table. Edward sat in the chair next to me and Jasper sat next to Alice.

It wasn't long before the table was full with people and the food was served to us.

"Isabella, I would like you to meet Carlisle, my father, and my mother, Esme."

Carlisle just stared at me while his mother looked much friendlier. She smiled sweetly, "Hello dear."

Not wanting to seem rude I whispered a soft 'hello' back.

Dinner continued without interference after that, and soon after Edward was pulling me away from my only friend in this horrible place and back to the room. He gave me some pyjamas and I entered the bathroom quickly before he could stop me. I wasted no time closing and locking the door then quickly changed into something much more comfortable than this dress.

Edward didn't knock on the door this time, and I took it as a way to start earning back the little trust I have against him right now.

When I did emerge from the bathroom I briskly walked towards my little bed in the corner. Edward stared at me from his position on the bed.

"You can sleep in the bed; I promise I won't do anything against without your consent." He murmured, although I didn't move from my spot in the corner.

He sighed and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him causing me to jump. I curled into a ball and waited for him to come out in a horrible mood. I cried into my pillow as softly as I could and willed sleep to come. It did, eventually, but it was filled with nightmares.

**~*-*~HG~*-*~**

When I woke up the next morning I was no longer curled up in the corner, but rather on Edward's huge bed, with a sleeping Edward next to me. I was about to crawl out of bed when Edward's arm shot out and wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his sleeping form.

As much as I should have been repulsed and trying to get away, somehow, some way, in Edward's arms I felt safer. When I drifted off to sleep again, there were no more nightmares, instead it was filled with happy dreams of a possible future I could have with Edward. I scared and excited me all at once, but I let the dreams play out nevertheless. If it keeps the nightmares away, I would gladly welcomed these kid of dreams.

* * *

**- Let me hear your thoughts! Be honest! **

**For all who reviews, I'll send a small sneak peek of chapter 4, within the next few days, but don't expect another chapter till at least December 14th! **


End file.
